User blog:Rtv9500/MyChallenge XIV: The Quest
Format Credit: Mtvchallengemania 32 of the toughest players from The Real World, Road Rules, Are You The One? and The Challenge have been stranded in some of the harshest locales in MyChallenge history, in the jungles of Malaysia. These hard-bitten competitors will not only be forced to deal with the elements and picking up camp after each elimination, but with each other in order to win a share of $500,000. At the beginning of the game, every male and every female will select a totem. The male and female with matching totems will be a pair that must work together throughout the entire challenge. During each mission, there will be a winning team and a losing team. The losing team will automatically go into the Sacrifice to battle it out to live another day. The winning will not only be immune from possible elimination, they have the power to select two teams of their choice to be the potential opponents in the Sacrifice. The two selected teams will then play the Dagger Pull. Whichever person pulls the red dagger will send their team into the Sacrifice. The winner of the Sacrifice stays, while the loser goes home...or so they think. However, instead of heading straight home, the losing team will head into the Resurrection Challenge where they must face off against all the other losing teams sequentially in order to win a secret fourth berth in the Final Mission. Once all four teams have been determined, they will square off in the ultimate quest to determine who will win this season of MyChallenge and how much of their share of the money. The winners will receive $300,000, 2nd place gets $100,000, 3rd place wins $50,000, while if you come in fourth, you'll get the same as if you left the first day: nothing. So strap in for the ultimate adventure. Location: Kota Kinabalu, Malysia -> Singapore Cast Male contestants Original season Finish Cory Wharton RW: Ex-Plosion Winner Derrick Kosinski RR: X-Treme Runner-Up Johnny "Bananas" Devenanzio RW: Key West Third Place Derek Chavez RW: Cancun Fourth Place James Huling Big Brother 17/18 Episode 12/13 Josh Murray Champs vs. Stars Episode 10 Chris "Scali" Scali AYTO? - 1 Episode 9 Chuck Mowery AYTO? - 3 Episode 8 d Tony Raines RW: Skeletons Episode 7 Darrell Taylor RR: Campus Crawl Episode 6 David Leech RR: Viewer's Revenge Episode 6 c Shane Raines Battle of the Bloodlines Episode 5 Wes Bergmann RW: Austin Episode 4 b Eric Banks Fresh Meat Episode 3 Clinton Moxam AYTO? - 6 Episode 2 Ashley Cain Ex On The Beach Episode 2 a Female contestants Original season Finish CeeJai Jenkins RW: Go Big or Go Home Winner Nicole Zanatta RW: Skeletons Runner-Up Nurys Mateo AYTO? - 6 Third Place Nicole Ramos Battle of the Bloodlines Fourth Place Amanda Garcia AYTO? - 3 Episode 12/13 Rachel Robinson RR: Campus Crawl Episode 10 Ashley Mitchell RW: Ex-Plosion Episode 9 Ariane Andrew Champs vs. Stars Episode 8 d Heather Cooke RW: Las Vegas (2011) Episode 7 Susie Meister RR: Down Under Episode 6 Jenna Compono RW: Ex-Plosion Episode 6 c Joi Niemeyer RW: Portland Episode 5 Jemma Lucy Ex On The Beach Episode 4 b Tori Deal AYTO? - 4 Episode 3 Kendal Sheppard RR: Campus Crawl Episode 2 Diandra Delgado AYTO? - 6 Episode 2 a a Ashley C. & Diandra were removed from the competition in episode 2 due to injury. Ashley C. suffered a puncture wound to his knee after he stumbled over his raft in the "Quest for Fire" challenge and the medical team deemed the risk for infection too great for Ashley C. to continue. Prior to the first Sacrifice nomination in episode 2, host T. J. Lavin delivered the news that Ashley C. was medically unable to continue competing, and Diandra was sent home as the result of being his partner. b Prior to the "Fallen Angels" challenge in episode 4, Jemma quit the game due to homesickness and being unable to handle the elements of the jungle. Wes was sent home as the result of being her partner. c David & Jenna were nominated for the Jungle in episode 6. However, due to a personal emergency back home, Jenna quit the game, and David was sent home as a result of being her partner. T. J. Lavin then explained that a Sacrifice would still happen as no Dagger Draw would take place. As a result, James & Amanda went into the Sacrifice by default. d Prior to the "Slither Me Timbers" challenge in episode 8, Chuck & Ariane were disqualified from the competition after they engaged in a drunken, disorderly and near-violent altercation with each other. Teams Male Partner Female Partner Team Sacrificed Finish Cory Wharton CeeJai Jenkins Cory & CeeJai Episode 11 Winners Derrick Kosinski Nicole Zanatta Derrick & Nicole Z. N/A Runner-Up Johnny Devenanzio Nurys Mateo Bananas & Nurys N/A Third Place Derek Chavez Nicole Ramos Derek & Nicole R. N/A Fourth Place James Huling Amanda Garcia James & Amanda Episode 12/13 Episode 12/13 Josh Murray Rachel Robinson Josh & Rachel Episode 10 Episode 11 Chris Scali Ashley Mitchell Scali & Ashley M. Episode 9 Episode 10 Chuck Mowery Ariane Andrew Chuck & Ariane N/A Episode 8 d Tony Raines Heather Cooke Tony & Cooke Episode 7 Episode 7 Darrell Taylor Susie Meister Darrell & Susie Episode 6 Episode 9 David Leech Jenna Compono David & Jenna N/A Episode 6 c Shane Raines Joi Niemeyer Shane & Joi Episode 5 Episode 5 Wes Bergmann Jemma Lucy Wes & Jemma N/A Episode 4 b Eric Banks Tori Deal Eric & Tori Episode 3 Episode 3 Clinton Moxam Kendal Sheppard Clinton & Kendal Episode 2 Episode 6 Ashley Cain Diandra Delgado Ashley C. & Diandra N/A Episode 2 a Elimination chart Episode Winners Sacrifice contestants Sacrifice games Sacrifice outcome # Challenge Last-place Winners' pick Silver Dagger pick Red Dagger pick Winners Losers 1/2a Quest For Fire Darrell & Susie Clinton & Kendal David & Jenna Tony & Cooke David & Jenna Pole Position David & Jenna Clinton & Kendal Tony & Cooke 3 Bushwhacked Derek & Nicole R. Eric & Tori Josh & Rachel Josh & Rachel Darrell & Susie Shattered Dreams Darrell & Susie Eric & Tori Darrell & Susie 4/5b Fallen Angels Darrell & Susie David & Jenna Bananas & Nurys Bananas & Nurys Shane & Joi Cranked Out David & Jenna Shane & Joi Shane & Joi 6 c Hauling It In Cory & CeeJai Darrell & Susie James & Amanda N/A James & Amanda Crystal Clear James & Amanda Darrell & Susie David & Jenna 7 Torched Scali & Ashley M. Tony & Cooke Cory & CeeJai Cory & CeeJai Chuck & Ariane Cage Match Chuck & Ariane Tony & Cooke Chuck & Ariane 8/9 d Slither Me Timbers Cory & CeeJai Derek & Nicole R. Scali & Ashley M. Derrick & Nicole Z. Scali & Ashley M. Web Of Lies Derek & Nicole R. Scali & Ashley M. Derrick & Nicole Z. 10 Swing Break James & Amanda Josh & Rachel Cory & CeeJai Derek & Nicole R. Cory & CeeJai Bone Structure Cory & CeeJai Josh & Rachel Derek & Nicole R. 11 Reaching Out James & Amanda Cory & CeeJai Derrick & Nicole Z. Derrick & Nicole Z. Derek & Nicole R. Tunnel Vision Derek & Nicole R. Cory & CeeJai Derek & Nicole R. 12/13 Passing The Torch Bananas & Nurys James & Amanda Derek & Nicole R. Derrick & Nicole Z. Derek & Nicole R. Battleground Derek & Nicole R. James & Amanda Derrick & Nicole Z. 13/14 Final Challenge Cory & CeeJai 2nd Place: Derrick & Nicole Z.; 3rd Place: Bananas & Nurys; 4th Place: Derek & Nicole R. Sacrifice progress Resurrection Elimination chart Episode Resurrection contestants e Resurrection game Resurrection outcome # Current Inhabitant Recent Challenger Winning team Losing team 1/2 Clinton & Kendal 3 Clinton & Kendal Eric & Tori Wipeout Clinton & Kendal Eric & Tori 4/5 Clinton & Kendal Shane & Joi The Elements Clinton & Kendal Shane & Joi 6 Clinton & Kendal Darrell & Susie Battle Dig Darrell & Susie Clinton & Kendal 7 Darrell & Susie Tony & Cooke Surf's Up Darrell & Susie Tony & Cooke 8/9 Darrell & Susie Scali & Ashley M. Whirlybird Special Scali & Ashley M. Darrell & Susie 10 Scali & Ashley M. Josh & Rachel Knot So Fast Josh & Rachel Scali & Ashley M. 11 Josh & Rachel Cory & CeeJai Ready, Aim, Don't Fire Cory & CeeJai Josh & Rachel 12/13 Cory & CeeJai James & Amanda Pole Wrestle Cory & CeeJai James & Amanda e Due to not being eliminated via The Sacrifice, Ashley C. & Diandra, Wes & Jemma, David & Jenna and Chuck & Ariane were unable to take part in the Resurrection twist. Resurrection progress Category:Blog posts